


Late Night Party

by Joshatron



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Formal event, Gen, Turk (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), just Elena and Reno being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Rufus Shinra had thrown a formal event to improve relations among his business partners, leaving the Turks on guard duty around the room. Tseng remained by his side - where his bodyguard and leader of the Turks should naturally be, Rude was stationed by the door - a big man like him could deter anyone from trying anything funny, Reno was stationed on the balcony - his keen sight watching for strange happenings, and Elena was stationed on the floor - mixing with people and ready to deal with anything at a moment's notice. Of course, not everyone sticks to plan and Elena joins Reno for a little... people-watching.
Relationships: Elena & Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Late Night Party

Prattling and gossiping from business partners and executives wafted from the floor up to the balcony where one red headed individual stood observing them all, glass of sex on the beach in hand. He sipped on it occasionally, watching from his favourite perch in the shadows and noting the positions of his co-workers, Tseng by the President’s side and Rude by the door. That left his final co-worker as she slid in by his side, glass of wine in hand resting atop his shoulder.

“Are you enjoying yourself up here, Red?” she spoke as she leaned some of her weight against him. Mako eyes continued to gaze out across the room as he took the shift in stride. In work mode, he would have told her to shove off but he was in an amicable mood. After all, he wasn’t just watching for trouble.

“Yeah, I can keep an eye on everythin’ and I can focus.” Reno sipped on his drink and watched from the corner of his eye as Elena sipped hers. Faltered movement among the crowd caught Reno’s attention and he inclined his head towards Elena to catch hers, his eyes not leaving the scene. “On the floor, just left of centre.”

Eyes darted to the top of the room towards Tseng as a woman pushed her way up in Rufus’ direction. A gloved hand shot up, signalling the approach of an individual, followed by two open palmed thumps to the heart, a non-threat. Just a warning. He received a slight incline of the head in response, message received, followed by a slight warning glance up towards Reno and Elena.

Reno waved him off with a grin as he sipped on his drink and watched the random woman barrel towards a prepared Rufus and Tseng. “Oh, honey… one does not simply become friends with Rufus Shinra like that.”

Two pairs of keen eyes watched the woman like eagles watching their prey, their gaze broken only by the sight of the woman being turned away with Rufus’ cold demeanour. Shoulders hunched and the two turned away from each other in attempt to keep from laughing which soon proved to be in vain as giggles erupted from the balcony and they turned in to console the other. Both Turks stepped away from the banister to keep prying eyes away from their position.

_More alcohol was required if their antics were to continue._

Glass moved to Reno’s left hand, he extended his right elbow towards Elena. “May I escort you to the bar?” His offer was taken as Elena hooked her free hand to his elbow.

“Indeed, you may."

Knowing both his other co-workers would look up at the movement, Reno held up his hand holding the glass and raised his index finger. _Back in a minute._ After all, a suspicious gentleman like Reno stood only at the balcony all night would be sure to garner attention – especially when accompanied by an elegant lady such as Elena.

“Your dress looks lovely, by the way,” he said, looking her over in her beautiful white dress and accented jewellery. They’d agreed to match for the event, but no-one could have predicted just how amazing they would look together. Even Tseng, who detested Reno’s cape with every shred of his being, had to admit the pair were perfectly coordinated; Elena’s blue accents matching Reno’s eyes and her red matching his hair and the lining of his cape.

“Thanks, it has pockets.”

“Wait, really?”

“Pfft, no.” Ah yes, the scam of the fashion industry. Hence how some of Elena’s possessions found themselves tucked inside Reno’s own pockets; the process completed so many times they already knew the deal upon coming together. “You look quite nice yourself. What made you gel your hair back?”

Reno stopped them from moving for a moment as he held up his occupied hand. “Listen, I was banned from wearin’ my goggles t’ this here shindig and I hate havin’ my hair in my face, so I had no choice.” They continued towards the bar, drinking as they walked. “I’ll have another sex on the beach and a Syrah for the lady, please.” Reno flashed his ShinRa ID for verification. After all, while the company did pay for everything, more expensive drinks were reserved for certain people.

Fresh drinks in hand, the two wandered back up to Reno’s station. Strangers’ eyes locked on the duo as they passed, awe and envy washing over the faces of the crowd. The two stood straighter and held their heads higher at the silent responses, chatter dying out in the small areas they passed. Even the live band ShinRa hired struggled to focus. Tseng would probably have a mild punishment in place for them the next day but now? The two were smirking and powerful.

And as quick as they appeared, they were gone again, just like a Turk should. Back up on the balcony they watched everyone recover from their own starstruck messes, back in their original positions with Elena’s arm resting against Reno’s shoulder.

“Quick, look over there.”

Obedient as ever, Reno’s gaze shifted in the direction Elena told him in time to witness a guest fall over themselves. The redhead took a drink in a failed attempt to disguise his snort. Elena sipped on her wine as her deep brown eyes scoured the floor before settling on her next target. Reno had the same idea as his head turned in the direction of her target near the stairs.

“Oh honey, pink is not your colour.” The two shared a look before erupting into giggles yet again. But movement by the stairs interrupted their fun as it caught Reno’s attention. He nodded in the direction of a stranger climbing the stairs into an area guests knew they were forbidden from. “That ain’t an employee. Ain’t hired anyone new either.”

With no extra prompting, Elena drank the rest of her wine and set off in the direction of the intruder, leaving Reno by himself. Tseng and Rude glancing up towards him caught his attention. _Where’s Elena going?_ The redhead leaned against the banister and flashed his hand in the shape of a gun as it came to rest atop the banister and tapped it twice. _Intruder heading upstairs._ Reno wasn’t worried. Rude did thorough searches and Elena was trained. He trusted her to do her job well anyway.

“Go get ‘em, Laney,” he spoke into his drink.


End file.
